ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sailor Stars
Plot Owen is swimming in the lake with Buggy, Luffy and Zolo at night. Zolo is getting ready to do a cannonball. Zolo: Get ready! Here I come! Buggy stops swimming and watches Buggy: Do it! Do it! Luffy and Owen watch in anticipation. Owen: How much you wanna bet he's gonna land on Buggy? Luffy: I can definitely see that. Zolo is getting ready to jump. Zolo(thought): Ah man this is gonna be hilarious. He runs and jumps, intending to land on Buggy, but he overshoots. Zolo: Woah watch out! He lands on top of Owen, pushing them both underwater. Buggy and Luffy both laugh. Luffy: What a turn of events. Owen is now underwater along with Zolo. Zolo resurfaces, but Owen stays there for a bit, looking around. Owen: Wow! The lake looks really pretty at night. He swims forward, and looks around. A couple of fish swim by him. Owen: Wow, I didn't know there were fish in this lake! I totally thought they would've eaten them all by now. Owen swims down further, and sees a lot of plant life all lit up by the moonlight. Owen: Wow, pretty! Fish swim rapidly fast around Owen, before departing. Owen starts swimming more, until he finally stops. Buggy swims down there and sees Owen. Buggy motions to ‘follow him.’ Owen: Hey Buggy! Buggy makes a weird face, and motions to swim up. Owen follows. They both surface. Owen: What's up? Buggy: Well first, I wanted to make sure you were ok. Second, you were talking and breathing underwater. I might not be a marine biologist, but I'm pretty sure humans can't do that. Owen: Well I- He pauses. Owen: I...think I used my anime powers? Buggy: Oh ok. That makes sense. They are all now floating on their backs, looking up at the stars. Owen is pointing out the constellations. Owen: Look! There's Sagittarius the archer. And over there, that's Virgo. Luffy: What's that really long one? Owen: Serpens, the snake. Buggy is lost in his fantasies at this point. Buggy: Snake...Like Aspidites….. Luffy swims over to him and kicks him in the face. Buggy gets mad and flips over. Buggy: Hey! You can't do that, only Zolo can! Luffy: Yeah, but I wanted to see if it was fun. And it was! Buggy starts chasing him. Zolo swims closer to Owen. Zolo: They're so immature. Owen: I thought you were the immature one. Zolo snickers. Zolo: I am. In comparison however…. Sarth drives up in a blue car. Sarth: Owen! I've been calling you for an hour! Why haven't you picked up? Owen: Uhhh, maybe because I'm SWIMMING? Sarth then sinks back in his seat in embarrassment. Sarth: Uh...Well, forget that. We have a mission. Owen: Alright! He jumps out of the water in excitement. He waves his hand, and changes into his normal clothes. Buggy, Luffy and Zolo: Aw, do you have to go? Owen looks back at them. Owen: Sorry guys. I'll come over again tomorrow! They wave goodbye and Owen steps in the car. Sarth starts driving. Owen is thrown back. Owen: Geez Dad, you didn't even give me time to put on my seatbelt! Sarth: No time for seatbelts! They drive for a while. Owen: So uh, where are we going? Sarth looks at him. Sarth: We’re going into space. Pause. Owen: Wow. Owen then looks panicked. Owen: DAD WATCH THE ROAD!!! Sarth looks at the front and sees that he's way out of the road. He swerves the car, but still hits a tree. Owen is thrown out of the car. He lands on the street. Sarth: Owen! Are you ok? Owen staggers to get up. Owen: Agh...Yeah. He stands up and looks at the screen. Owen: Remember kids. Always wear your seatbelt. It may look like I got away from that scot free, but that's because I have anime powers. Sarth steps out of the car. Sarth: Owen, who are you talking to? Do you have a concussion? Owen: And never look away from the road when driving. Unlike SOME bad parents. He looks at Sarth. Sarth: Ok fine I get it! Owen and Sarth both look at the car. Sarth: Please tell me you have an anime power that'll fix this. Owen thinks. Owen: Hm...Nope. Sorry Dad. Sarth sighs. Sarth: Well, I'll have your mom call a tow truck. Sarth changes into Lighthead. Lighthead: Come on. Owen grabs onto his shoulder. Owen: Why didn't you just do this the first time? Lighthead teleports them. They appear in a warehouse with a large spaceship. Lighthead changes back. Owen is amazed. Owen: Woah! When did we get a spaceship? Sarth: We’ve had it forever. I just never mentioned it to you because I was afraid you would take it on a joyride. Sarth presses a button on a remote, and a ramp appears leading into the ship. Owen and Sarth begin to enter. Owen: I can see where you're coming from, but 1, I wouldn't know how to fly it. 2, who would I even take? I mean I might take Luffy, but Buggy and Zolo would probably get jealous and sneak onboard. They are now inside the ship. Owen: And if I went by myself that would be sad. Sarth starts up the ship. Sarth: That reminds me Owen. Do you have any human friends? Owen: Is Gamean a human? Sarth thinks. Sarth: Is he? They both stand in silence. Sarth shakes it off, and preps the ship for takeoff. He sits in a pilot seat and puts on seatbelts. Sarth: Owen, strap yourself in. Owen sits down in a seat and puts on seatbelts. Owen: Oh NOW you want to use seatbelts. Sarth: Just be quiet and prepare for takeoff! Owen crosses his arms. Sarth grabs the controls, and hits another button. The warehouse retracts into the ground, and the ship starts to move. Owen: Oh boy, my first space trip! This is so exciting! Sarth pushes forward on the controls, and the ship moves faster. Owen is pushed back into his seat by the force. Owen: S-S-S-So C-Cool! Sarth pulls on the controls, and the ship starts to fly upward. It takes off off the ground, and flies into the sky, and into space. They fly for a little bit, before a light starts blinking above Sarth. He presses a button on the steering wheel, and unbuckles his seatbelts. He stands up and walks over to Owen. Sarth: You can unbuckle now. We’re in the safe zone. Owen unbuckles and walks around. He looks out the front. Owen: Wow. Space is pretty. Sarth: Eh, it gets kind of boring after a while. Owen starts walking around more. Owen: Wait, why aren't we floating? You know, no gravity? Sarth: I don't want you having too much fun, so I switched on the artificial gravity. Owen: Oh ok. He looks around more. Owen: Wow, this is so awesome! We’re like Sailor Starlights! Sarth is clearly not paying attention. Sarth: Yeah, sure. Sailor Stars. Owen smiles behind Sarth. Sarth then realizes his error. Sarth: Oh no, please don't. Owen pulls out a Sailor Change Star. Owen: Sorry Dad. You mentioned it. He puts it on his ear. Owen: Fighter Star Power! A magic star engulfs him and he becomes a girl, dressed like a Sailor Starlight, except a lot less revealing. He now has a girl voice. Sarth is repulsed by this, and steps away. Sarth: Oh god. Owen approaches him with a laugh. Owen: What's wrong? Does this...bother you? She steps closer to him, and Sarth is frozen by fear. Sarth: Boy, are you trying to give me a heart attack? She laughs again and steps behind Sarth. She puts her hands on Sarth’s shoulders, further freezing him. Owen: Oh, am I too pretty for you? Sarth regains his composure and runs to the other side of the ship. Sarth: No. Never. How are you totally fine with this? Owen: How do you know this isn’t my first time? Sarth is disgusted by this statement. Owen laughs again. Owen: Ah I'm just messing with you. This is my first time. Sarth steps closer. Sarth: Good. Owen: Anyways, what's the mission about? Sarth: Please...change back first. Owen sighs. Owen: Fine. She changes back to regular Owen. Owen: So, mission? Sarth: Right. He moves to the controls, and pulls out a big green pad. He taps it and a hologram pops out, showing a giant supernova. Sarth: Satellite reports are showing a great increase of energy across the galaxy, and it could be very deadly to planets, including ours. It’s pretty safe to assume it's a supernova. Owen: How did you figure that out? Sarth: Nothing else could have that amount of energy. Owen: What about a really big meteor? Or a black hole? Or a sun? Or- Sarth: Ok I get it! Anyways, we have to neutralize it. Owen: …..How? Sarth: I dunno. Absorb it, send it somewhere else, blow it up a safe distance away, you decide! Owen: …...Ok then. Owen looks around some more. Owen: Doesn't this ship have a TV? Sarth: Oh come on Owen, I'm pretty sure you can go 3 hours without anime. Owen: I don't want to watch anime. I want to see if there are any planets nearby. Sarth: If that's it, just use my radar. Sarth motions to a radar, and Owen picks it up. He presses an on switch, and it shows a great amount of red dots ahead of them. Owen: Um...So, either there's a lot of planets in front of us, or….. A warning siren flashes. Sarth: Meteors! There is a giant field of meteors in front of them. Sarth: Brace yourself! Sarth grabs the steering wheel, and begins to make quick and fast maneuvers, narrowly dodging meteors. Owen: Doesn’t this ship have any weapons? Sarth: No! We never thought we’d get attacked. Owen: Well then what are we gonna do? Sarth presses a button, and another compartment opens in the back of the ship. Sarth: Go put on a spacesuit, and blast them with your anime powers! Owen: Wh-What? Why can't you do it? Sarth: So we don't- He narrowly dodges an asteroid. Sarth: That. So we don't that. Owen: Gotcha. Owen steps into the other compartment and the hatch closes. Owen looks around for a space suit. He sees none. Owen: Seriously? There aren't any suits! Then, a meteor strikes the side of the ship, creating a dent in the place where Owen is. Owen is knocked into the wall. Owen: AH! Another meteor strikes, this time it cracks the ship. All the air starts to get sucked out of the room. Owen tries to grab something, but can't find anything. Owen: No no no! He gets sucked out. Owen: Noooooo! Sarth sees this on a camera and panics. Sarth: Gah! Oh god, how am I gonna explain this to Amy?! Suddenly, Owen pops on the windshield. Sarth: Ah! Owen starts talking, but Sarth can't hear him. Sarth: I-I can't hear you! Owen sighs, and waves his hand dismissively. He stares at the meteor shower, and readies beams. He fires multiple beams, destroying some meteors, but not many. Sarth: Owen! Just come back inside! There are too many! Owen then sees a giant one. He fires multiple beams, but they don't make that much of an impact. Owen: Aw man. Sarth changes into Lighthead and phases his arm through the glass, grabbing Owen. He teleports him inside the ship. Owen: Woah! Thanks Dad! Lighthead: No problem. But besides that, how were you breathing out there? Owen: Anime powers! I think… The meteor crashes into the ship. Owen hits the ceiling and falls unconscious. All the lights blink off after that. Lighthead changes back and Sarth quickly grabs the controls. Sarth: Hold on! We then fade to black, and then we see Owen laying on the floor. Sarth is shaking him. Sarth: Owen. Owen. WAKE UP! Owen slowly opens his eyes and stands up. Owen: Agh...What happened? Sarth: That meteor hit us dead on. But I fixed the ship while you were unconscious. But anyways... He shows Owen that they are floating in space. Sarth: Ok, scanners show that this area is where the energy was. They look around for a bit, but see nothing. Sarth: That's weird. Owen: Want me to go outside and check it out? Sarth changes into Mantergy. Mantergy: I'll check it out with you. Owen: Great. They are now flying in space, looking for the supernova. Owen: Ok, we’ve been searching for this for like 20 minutes. It was probably just a sun. Mantergy: Mmmmm, I'm not so sure. He then sees a glow behind a planet. Mantergy: Wait, let's check that out. Owen follows him, and they fly behind the planet. They then see the supernova very far in the distance. Mantergy: THERE it is. Owen: Alright! Let's go! They fly straight towards it. Owen: So, do you want me to absorb it? Mantergy: No no, I don't think your body can handle that kind of energy. I'll take care of it. Owen is doubtful. Owen: With what? Mantergy changes into a Prypiatosian-B outside of the suit. Dustrium: I can easily absorb it with this. Owen: Sweet. Dustrium: But keep a safe distance. This alien emits radiation. Owen floats away a couple feet. Owen: Gotcha. They fly closer to the supernova, when suddenly a fist comes out of nowhere, and punches Dustrium in the face. He flies a few feet, but then braces himself. He looks around for where the blow came from, but sees nothing. Dustrium: Keep on your guard! Something is here! Owen braces himself. Owen: Ready. He waits a little bit, then feels something. He kicks to his left, and kicks a fist away, and the person goes flying. Owen: Yes! He sees that the person is Agvarok. Owen: Agvarok? Agvarok: How….did you find me? Owen: Anime powers. What else would it be? Agvarok: Grrr! He charges at Owen, and beats him away. Owen flies away, but then charges at sonic speed, and headbutts Agvarok. Agvarok goes flying, but quickly stops. Dustrium: Agvarok, why are you here? Do you have something to do with this supernova? Agvarok laughs. Agvarok: Of course you pathetic human. Why else would I be here? Owen: Ok, we get that! But how did you even get the supernova in the first place? Actually how did you get to space in the first place? Agvarok: I'm an expert at building things, all I needed was to make a device that would gather great amounts of energy, in order to create this. And getting to space was easy. I can breathe and space, and create rifts. Do the math. He motions to the supernova. Dustrium: And what are you going to do with it? Agvarok: Oh you oblivious Sarth. I'm going to destroy Earth! Maybe even the whole solar system. They let this sink in. Owen: Not if we stop you! Agvarok: Oh but you're too late. The supernova starts swelling. Agvarok: It should fire in about...Oh I’d say a minute or two. Toodaloo! He makes a rift and teleports away. Dustrium: Owen! You have to find a way to counter that thing while I think of a plan! It'll take way too long to absorb that thing! Owen panics, realizing the intense amount of pressure on him. Owen: O-Ok. He puts his hands up and charges a Spirit Bomb. The supernova continues to swell. Owen: I can't make a spirit bomb large enough to completely stop it...come on Dad…. Dustrium: There's only one option for this! He changes into his Celestialsapien form, Sailor Cosmos, with three horns on his head, and slightly green on his edges. Owen: Alright, Sailor Cosmos! The supernova starts to charge. Owen panics and throws the spirit bomb, about ¼ the size of the supernova. Owen: Aaaaah hurry up Dad! We then see inside Sailor Cosmos’ head. Sarth is floating there, surrounded by a male mask named Pendragon, and a female mask named Ray. Pendragon: Oh, Sarth is back. Ray: Welcome back! How long has it been? 14 years? Pendragon: Don't remind me. He wasted our omnipotent power on that- Sarth: We don't have time for this! The Earth is about to be destroyed! They stand there in silence. Pendragon: Your point? Sarth: Ugh! Why is it so hard to convince you? Ray: Well, Celestialsapiens aren't very agreeable you know. Sarth grunts, and we cut back to Owen holding back the supernova, barely. Owen: Agggggh! Hurry up dad! The supernova is eating up the spirit bomb every second. We then cut back to Sailor Cosmos’ head. Ray: Look sorry Sarth, but if we can't agree, then we can't do anything! Sarth: Please! You have to! Amy will die, Owen will die- Pendragon’s attention is caught. Pendragon: Owen? He then uses his powers and sees Owen fighting the supernova. Pendragon: Seriously? You let your own son fight that thing? What kind of father are you? After all we did for him. Ray: Well Pendragon, does this change your opinion? Pendragon hesitates, then sighs. Pendragon: Fine. I don't want our work going to waste. Sarth: Thank you! Pendragon: Just leave us alone for a while after this please. We then cut back to Owen struggling. The supernova is about to hit him. Owen: I'm sorry dad….I couldn't do it. Suddenly, Sailor Cosmos starts to move. He waves his hand, and Owen is whisked out of the path. Owen: What the- Sailor Cosmos presses his hands together and the supernova shrinks, until it is completely gone. There is a small explosion-presumably the device- and it is completely gone. Sailor Cosmos puts his hands down. Owen: Wow, you're the best! High five! Owen puts his hand out to high five him. Sailor Cosmos is motionless, and Owen’s smile drops. Then he proceeds to high-five him, before changing back. Owen: Yay! Sarth passes out, and ice starts to form on his body. Owen: Ah! You can't breathe! Owen rushes him back to the ship. He places Sarth down on the floor, and starts up the ship. He presses a couple buttons, setting a course for Earth. Owen: Man that was awesome! Dad, you rule! Sarth is still unconscious. Owen: Huh. He takes out his phone and starts playing music on the ship’s speakers. Owen: Whooo! The ship rockets off. Episode ends. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Sailor Cosmos makes his debut. *Dustrium makes his debut. Characters *Sarth Barum *Owen Barum *Buggy *Luffy *Zolo Villains *Agvarok Aliens Used *Lighthead *Sailor Cosmos *Dustrium *Mantergy Allusions * Owen breaks the fourth wall when he tells the viewers to wear seatbelts. * Owen references the Sailor Starlights from Sailor Moon, by transforming into one. Trivia *There was a deleted segment where Owen and Sarth would stumble on Anur Phaetos, and interact with some Ectonurites. It was deleted because I didn't know if it was good enough. *Owen was originally going to stay in his 'Sailor Starlight' form, but this was changed. **Also, yes I am fully aware of how creepy that scene is. Category:Episodes